1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to means and methods for the treatment of endometriosis. More particularly, the present invention concerns injectable, topically applied, or partially orally ingested compositions for the treatment of endometriosis. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns, such compositions and methods for using the compositions in the treatment of endometriosis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, endometriosis is a gynecological condition in which cells from the lining of the uterus or uterine cavity appear and flourish outside of the uterine cavity. Typically, the cells appear in the peritoneum.
The uterine cavity is lined with endometrial cells which are influenced by female hormones. These cells, when found in areas outside of the uterus, are also influenced by hormonal changes and respond in the way similar to the cells found inside the uterus. Endometriosis is painful and can lead to infertility. It is most usually observed during a woman's reproductive years. In fact about one-third of the hysterectomies and/or vaginal bleeding is directly attributable to endometriosis.
Studies have shown that about 10% of women suffer from endometriosis.
While there are no known cures, the actual cause for the migration of the cells has been the subject of much research. The pathophysiology is likely to be found in multi-factors and to involve interplay between several factors. Heretofore there have been treatments involving surgery and sometimes hormonal treatments for alleviating the pain associated with the disease.
When dealing with treatment in the hormonal aspect, hormonal medication that suppresses the natural cycle, when combined with pain medication, is the typical treatment.
Among the hormones which have been used to treat endometriosis are progestogens oral contraceptives and the like. Danazol and gestrinone have also been used. Danazol and gestrinone being suppressive steroids evidence some androgenic activity. However, these two steroids have certain drawbacks as they may cause hirsutism and voice changes.
Other hormones that have been used in the treatment of endometriosis include, for example, GnRH-agonist as well as aromatase-inhibitors which block the formation of estrogen.
These previous hormonal treatments of endometriosis have focused on shutting down estradiol production from the ovary. The failure of this direction of therapy is that it does not suppress estrone from the adrenal glands or environmental toxins (xeno-estrogens) leaking out of the adipose tissue. Furthermore, luprolide acetate, Depo-provera, danazol, oral contraceptives all suppress FSH (Follicle Stimulating Hormone) and LH (Leutinizing Hormone) release from the pituitary gland. This may well lead to low estrogen levels, osteoporosis and hot flashes.
While there are other compounds such as anti-inflammatories, opioids such as morphine, pentoxifyloine and angiogenesis-inhibitors have been proposed as possible treatments, they have not shown the requisite therapeutic value to be effective alternatives.
Other proposed treatments include nutritional therapy and the like. However, as noted there is no universal treatment. It is believed that prior treatments have not focused on the presumed cause of the proliferation of endometriosis (adrenal and xeno-estrogens) and the use of natural anabolic steroids to reduce inflammation to block the effects of xeno-estrogens, which in primate studies, has caused the proliferation of endometriosis.
Thus, there still exists in the art an effective treatment for endometriosis. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.